


The Orchard

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orchards, Prince!Alec, Royalty AU, Servant!Magnus, a little sadness but mostly adorable fluff, forbidden relationship, warlock!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: It's hard to get away when you're the eldest son of the King. However, sneaking off to his favourite place, Alec meets up with Magnus.





	The Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into a new fandom in 5 years, so hello Shadowhunters peeps! *waves*
> 
> Written for the [Multifandom Writing Challenge](https://multifandomwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) | Prompt: Shadowhunters + Apricot
> 
> This was read over by Merlin :) ♥

As the eldest Prince of Idris, it isn’t easy to slip away unnoticed, but sometimes he just needs to get away from all of his duties. Alec sneaks down the stone hallway of the castle, dodging various servants and other castle folks who may tell his father of his whereabouts.

Where he’s going is somewhere private. Somewhere only he, and a select few, know about. The Orchard is quiet at this time of year, the fruits of the trees have just begun to grow and are nowhere near their time for harvest. The harvest is when the Orchard is teeming with the castle’s farmers, picking juicy and ripe fruits from the tallest branches. He always remembers hauling a young, bright-eyed Jace onto his shoulders to pick a particularly sumptuous looking plum and then watching the younger boy eat it nearly whole.

Just behind the Orchard is a small clearing, the ground underfoot unable to grow any tree or plant for some kind of mysterious reason. Or, it was mysterious until he learnt of Magnus and what he could do.

Magnus is older than he, Alec doesn’t know exactly how much older as he’d been unreliably informed that he’s already a hundred years old. Which is laughable and absurd.

Alec sits against a tree at the edge of the clearing, raking his eyes over the almost perfect circle that the lack of undergrowth leaves.

It’s quiet, only the light rustle of leaves and birds tweeting interrupt the silence.

Alec relaxes.

“Alexander,” a voice ripples from behind him. Alec looks around but doesn’t see who called his name. He smiles though because there’s one person who calls him by his full name that isn’t his father or other royal dignitaries. It’s Magnus.

He’s supposed to be his personal servant, but away from prying eyes, Alec can’t help to see Magnus as he closest friend.

“Magnus? C’mon, don’t play games, I don’t know how long I have before they come searching for me.”

Magnus emerges from behind the last tree of the Orchard, a giant apricot tree.

“Hello, Alexander.”

“Magnus,” Alec breathes, smiling and pulling him into a hug. It feels good to have the warmth around him when most other people around him are cold. His brother and sister also provide some of the only warmth he gets in this castle, he likes training with them, teaching them new skills and playing games with them. He wants to give them more of a childhood that he ever got.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you the past few days, Ragnor had me running all his errands.”

“It’s okay.”

“Let me make up for what I’ve missed.” Magnus’ eyes flickered gold and the irises changed shape. Alec smiles, watching Magnus carefully as to what he’ll do. “Sire,” he bows and Alec laughs a little, calling him sire as if he were the King isn’t something he’d dream to get away with within the castle walls, but out here in the dappled sunlight of the Orchard, it’s playful and amusing.

Magnus snaps his fingers and dramatically sways his arms until a perfectly ripe Apricot falls from the tree and halts in mid-air before Alec.

“For you, Alexander, the ripest apricot.” Alec picks it from the air and takes a bite through the velvety skin and flesh, the musky sweetness hitting his tongue.

Alec finishes his fruit and he and Magnus chat for the next hour until the sun begins to dip over the canopy, leaving them in a dusky light. The moon is already out, just peeking through some clouds. It’s probably about time they head back to the Lightwood Castle. He would rather remain out here forever, shoulder to shoulder we with Magnus, the man who is masquerading as a servant but is truly a powerful warlock and a lover in a city where magic is forbidden and where young women will be brought before him when the time for his marriage arises.

He wishes these moments would last forever, staying too young to marry, and simply training and teaching his younger siblings. But, time will have to move on, and all he will be able to do is fight for what he loves, no matter what happens.  He knows, when the throne is passed down into his command, the rules will change. He won’t have to marry some noblewoman and he’ll be able to love who he likes.

Magnus is important to him, he thinks, as Magnus bumps his shoulder. In Magnus’ hand there’s a flower, small and purple, delicate and beautiful. Magnus’ fingers rubbing together gently and with sizzling orange sparks another, an identical flower is produced.

“Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful Prince.”

They kiss, eyes closing against the darkening sky, and the sound of the gentle breeze in the Orchard fading out to the sound of their breathing.

They break apart, both flushed, and stand up. They should get back to the Castle, as much as he loves Magnus, he doesn’t like the almost certain idea that his mother and father will want to know where he’s been all afternoon. Avoiding his Princely duties is, unfortunately not a good excuse.

In the end, Magnus covers for him perfectly, and both of them escape any punishment. They do at least get to spend the evening in Alec’s chambers until it’s time for Alec to retire. With some reluctance, Magnus leaves, promising to rouse him in the morning with a hearty breakfast. It’s enough for Alec, he’ll take what he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
